Un Plan ¿Perfecto?
by Verenike
Summary: No hay nada perfecto en esta vida y menos un matrimonio de conveniencia, esto lo descubriran el Playboy Eriol Hiraguizawa y Tomoyo Daidouji.
1. Chapter 1

Hola: _Se preguntaran que paso con Corazon o Mente? todavia esta en produccion, mas sin embargo hoy estaba leyendo esta historia y no se, me vino a la idea modificarla y transcribirlas con mi pareja favorita. Tratare de irla subiendo dependiendo de que tan rapido avance para tecleara y subir los capitulos._

_De antemano una disculpa por la tardanza y proximante tendran un capitulo de Corazon o Mente?_

**Un Plan ¿Perfecto? **

_**No quería desearlo tanto. No quería hacer el amor con el una vez más…**_

_Le pareció una buena idea en aquel momento. Eriol Hiraguizawa era rico, soltero, atractivo y necesitaba una esposa. De modo que cuando le propuso matrimonio, Tomoyo aceptó. Era un matrimonio de conveniencia que sólo duraría un año. Todo parecía muy sencillo era un plan perfecto, pero Tomoyo no contaba con que al final no seria tan perfecto como parecía._

**Capítulo 1**

«Un hombre nunca puede tener demasiadas mujeres».

Eriol Hiraguizawa recordó la frase de su padre. El anciano acariciaba las palabras al pronunciarlas. Luego miraba a su hijo único y le hacía un guiño de entendimiento.

A los treinta, una edad en la que era de esperarse que un hombre soltero en pleno dominio de sus instintos estuviera de acuerdo, Eriol Hiraguizawa disentía de esa afirmación.

No era que no le gustaran las mujeres. Le gusta ban. Le gustaba la clase de mujeres que podía invitar a cenar, luego llevárselas a la cama y olvidarse de ellas a la mañana siguiente.

Las otras mujeres eran su perdición: las mujeres que Clow Hiraguizawa más admiraba.

Pero Clow nunca tuvo una madre viuda y seis primas hermanas terribles. Por no hablar de sus respectivos retoños que encima eran unas y cito textualmente según su progenitora "Unas encantadoras ge melas de cinco años". Claro de encantadoras no tenían nada, ese par de demonios habían echado a perder un contrato de vital importancia para la compañía, no contentas con ello solo adujeron que fue para hacer un nido para un hámster, claro dicho animalito resulto ser la cría de una rata de alcantarilla. No sobra decir que su prima Nakuru puso el grito en el cielo no por que hubieran utilizado el contrato como materia prima, si no porque sus preciosas gemelas tenían una rata por mascota.

El anciano Clow Hiraguizawa, primogenito de una de las dinastías mas importates a nivel internacional no solo por su fortuna si no por su altruismo hacia las causas más desfavorecidas murió cuando Eriol tenía sólo diecio cho años y el como único varon de esta dinastía después de su finado padre tomo el lugar que le correspondia.

Ahora mientras tamborileaba con la pluma sobre el escritorio y contemplaba distraídamente por la ven tana la vista de Londres, Eriol deseó, no por pri mera vez, en su vida, haber sido huérfano.

Podría habérselas arreglado sin ellas. Sin su madre, que trataba de hacer que sentara la cabeza y conseguir le la novia perfecta. Sin Vanessa, que acababa de irse con un astuto comerciante de Las Vegas. Sin Electra, que en el nombre del arte se quitaba la ropa en una pe lícula atrevida. Sin Sabrina, que sin decir palabra se marchó al África negra. Sin Daphne, que compró quince zorros por que no quería que los convirtieran en abrigos, solo porque les tuvo lástima. Sin Sakura, que esa misma mañana había aceptado trabajar para la familia Li, los competidores más importantes de Eriol. Y sobre todo sin su prima mayor; Nakuru, cuyo embarazo le estaba complicando la vida.

Porque su condenado tío Fujitaka no había conocido lo que era la Planificación Familiar y había tenido seis hijas, pero sobre todo porque demonios no había tenido un varón que le quitara el peso de estar cuidando de todas ellas.

Alzando los ojos al cielo, se preguntó por milésima vez por qué tenía que preocuparse él del embarazo de su prima, en vez de su marido.

Se contestó que porque su marido, Yukito, era el problema. Él y Tomoyo Daidouji .

Aquella problemática mujer era insoportablemente tentadora y alegre, precisamente la clase de mujer que su primo político estaría deseoso de llevarse a la cama.

Y sin duda ya lo había hecho, pensó cínicamente Eriol .

Todas las demás niñeras que Yukito había con tratado para cuidar a las traviesas gemelas (cabe destacar que decirles traviesas es suave para ese par de demonios) durante los dos últimos meses sólo le habían servido para despistar.

Era Tomoyo Daidouji a quien Yukito quería instalar en el apartamento que Nakuru y él tenían en ChelseaPark, y llevársela luego a la cama.

Eriol sabía que debería haber desconfiado desde el momento en que Yukito le anunció que el médico les había recomendado a una niñera. Algo importante de señalar es que nunca había estado deseoso por desembolsar un céntimo más de lo necesario, y mucho menos por pagar de manera voluntaria a alguien para que ayudara a su mujer.

Pero Yukito parecía muy preocupado cuando entró en el despacho de Eriol aquella tarde, hacía dos meses.

—El médico está preocupado por Nakuru. Dice que está en peligro de abortar. Necesita que alguien cuide a las gemelas.

—Me ocuparé de ello —le había prometido Eriol, garabateando el nombre de Nakuru en su agenda.

Pero Yukito había dicho con ligereza:

—No es problema tuyo. Yo mismo entrevistaré a las chicas.

Ahora Eriol apretó los dientes. Debió haberlo adivinado. Todo lo que afectaba, aunque fuera vaga mente, la vida de cualquiera de las mujeres Hiraguizawas, ¡termina ba convirtiéndose en un problema para él!

«Tomoyo Daidouji», pronunció en silencio. ¿Qué de monios iba a hacer con ella?

Le habría gustado mandarla a Siberia, y a Yukito al Polo Sur.

Pero no podía, porque Nakuru adoraba a la estima da señorita Tomy.

—Es una persona muy competente. Tan inteligen te, tan alegre… Y cuida tan bien a las niñas… Me sien to mucho mejor sabiendo que están al cuidado de Tomoyo —le había dicho Nakuru esa mañana.

Había dicho otras cosas igualmente entusiastas acerca de la amante de su marido durante las dos se manas anteriores. Pero entonces Eriol no sabía lo que tramaba Yukito.

Ahora lo sabía. Se había enterado de los rumores como todo el mundo, excepto Nakuru. Iba a asegurarse de que nunca se enterara.

Le habría encantado encargarse de Yukito y de su amante de la manera en que se lo merecían, pero no podía. Volvió a recordar las palabras de Nakuru:

—El médico dice que estoy mucho mejor desde que llegó Tomy. No sé qué haría sin ella.

De modo que tenía las manos atadas. Al menos por el momento. Pero eso no significaba que fuera a so portar tales tejemanejes.

Apretó los puños mientras imaginaba lo que le gustaría hacer con Yukito.

Pero no podía hacer eso, porque Nakuru lo descubriría.

Y ahora, más que nunca, la nerviosa Nakuru nece sitaba protección.

Sonó el teléfono. Eriol lo tomó.

—Creí que te habías ido a casa —le dijo a Jenny, su secretaria.

—Vivo aquí —repuso ella, sonriendo—. Los dos.

—Parece que sí —reconoció Eriol—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te llama tu madre. Por la línea dos.

—¿Ahora? —echó un vistazo a su reloj y frunció el ceño—. Son casi las dos de la madrugada en Nueva York —suspiró—. Está bien. Comunícame con ella.

Se preguntó qué desastre le habría sucedido esa vez a Helena Hiraguizawa. Su madre era una mujer que contaba con su marido para resolverlo todo. Pero como éste había muerto, nunca hacía nada sin hablar antes con su hijo.

—¿Eriol? ¿Eres tú, hijo? ¿Aún estás trabajando?

—Sí, mamá, aún estoy trabajando. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella, animada—. Te llamaba para darte una buena noticia.

—¿Una buena noticia, mamá? ¿Cuál?

—Me voy a Londres, con Lucia.

NOTA:

ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO

POR FAVOR ENVIEN SUS _**REVIEWS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola: ****Espero que esten muy bien, para mi casa hace un calor espantoso, en fin cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

—¿Tu hermano quiere conocerme? —Tomoyo dejó de pelar la manzana que tenía en la mano y miró con sus picacia a su jefa y amiga.

—Esta tarde a las tres —dijo Nakuru, repantigada en el sofá y mirando a Tomoyo mientras preparaba la co mida de las gemelas.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza. A juzgar por todo lo que ha bía oído decir acerca del prepotente y despiadado Eriol Hiraguizaqa durante las tres semanas que llevaba trabajando con su hermana, no parecía un hombre dispuesto a perder su valioso tiempo ocupándose de la ayudante de su her mana. Aunque fuera la dueña de «Home Sweet Home».

A menos, pensó divertida» que quisiera comprarle su empresa y empezar a exportar niñeras.

—¿Para qué querrá conocerme?

—A Eriol le gusta conocer a todos los que tie nen que ver algo con la familia —explicó Nakuru—. Se siente responsable, desde que fallecio el tio Clow siempre ha querido estar enterado de todo lo que pasa.

—No de mí. Yo soy responsable de mí misma.

—Por supuesto. Admiro tu independencia —dijo Nakuru con expresión soñadora—. Nunca podría ser como tú. Pero Eriol es un poco chapado a la anti gua, de manera que es importante complacerlo. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no —Tomoyo se daba cuenta de la debilidad del temperamento de Nakuru. Había aprendido a no hacer o decir nada que la preocupara innecesariamente. Sonrió a la otra mujer—. Me encantará conocerlo.

Pensó que así tendría la oportunidad de decirle cuatro verdades. Por ejemplo, que su cuñado era un latoso.

De no haber sido porque dejaría a Nakuru en la esta cada, Tomoyo se habría marchado a mitad de la segunda se mana, en cuanto escapó del acoso de Yukito la noche en que la arrinconó en la cocina. Esperaba que un poco de tratamiento frío resolviera el problema. Pero, por la manera lasciva en que seguía mirándola, temía que él estuviera esperando el momento oportuno.

Si Eriol Hiraguizawa era el superhombre que todo el mundo parecía pensar que era, quizás podría poner fin a la lujuria de Yukito antes de que Tomoyo lo hiciera con un rodillazo bien atinado, lo cual le causaría a él un poco de dolor y a ella algo de vergüenza, así como a Nakuru, a cuyas hijas necesitaba mantener bajo con trol.

Sin embargo, Tomoyo no sabía cómo iba a decirle eso al todopoderoso Eriol Hiraguizawa. Aún estaba pensando sobre ello cuando el taxi la dejó frente al edificio donde las empresas de la familia Hiraguizawa tenían sus oficinas.

El rascacielos de cuarenta pisos era de mármol y cristal. De aspecto muy moderno y elegante, irradiaba una especie de energía que a Tomoyo le hizo recordar el edificio, a cuatro manzanas de distancia, donde su madre tenía sus propias oficinas.

En comparación, la oficina de Tomoyo parecía dimi nuta. ¡A Eriol Hiraguizawa no le interesaría una empre sa tan insignificante como la de ella!

No, pensó que Nakuru tenía razón. Él solamente deseaba conocerla y cerciorarse de que Tomoyo Daidouji no era la niñera japonesa cuyos modales y creencias po drían pervertir a sus queridas sobrinas.

Bueno, no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él.

Levantó la barbilla, se arregló el pelo lo mejor que pudo, entró en el ascensor y apretó el botón para subir al vigésimo piso.

—El señor Hiraguizawa la está esperando —le dijo la secretaria, una mujer de unos sexenta y tantos años, cuando Tomoyo le dio su nombre—. Venga conmigo.

La verdad era que Tomoyo estaba sorprendida pues esperaba encontrarse con una rubia de piernas kilometricas y con un gramo de cerebro, no con la agradable mujer que la conducia por un pasillo corto y que llamaba en ese momento a una puerta para anunciarla.

—La señorita Daidouji acaba de llegar —anunció y se hizo a un lado para que Tomoyo pudiera entrar.

La sala era más acogedora de lo que Tomoyo había ima ginado. Todos los muebles eran modernos. Sobre los es tantes vio hermosos objetos de diferentes culturas hechos de cerámica, esculturas en madera de olivo y un juego de ajedrez de jade.

Eriol Hiraguizawa estaba sentado detrás de su escri torio, echando un vistazo a una factura. No levantó la vista hasta que terminó de hacerlo y la firmó. Luego Tomoyo se encontró con sus penetrantes ojos indigo. Él no sonrió.

Pero Tomoyo sí. Era lo primero que les decía a todas sus empleadas. «Sonríe. La primera impresión es im portante. Nuestros clientes quieren saber que van a de jar a sus hijos al cuidado de gente feliz».

Pero estuvo segura de que su sonrisa no tuvo nin gún efecto en Eriol Hiraguizawa.

—Señor Hiraguizawa —empezó a decir, decidida, ten diéndole la mano—, es un placer conocerlo.

Él no se levantó ni le estrechó la mano.

—No imagino por qué.

Tomoyo retiró la mano y frunció el ceño.

—Nakuru me ha hablado mucho de usted.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y también le ha dicho que no tolero el adulterio?

* * *

NOTA: SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO SE ASIENTAN LAS BASES PARA LO QUE SIGUE, TRATARE DE IR PUBLICANDO POCO A POCO SEGUN SE ME PERMITA CON EL TIEMPO QUE TENGA LIBRE.

SALUDOS

Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Comentarios al final del capitulo...

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3**_

—¿Cómo dice?

Si a Tomoyo Daidouji le hubieran pedido que bailara desnuda frente a la junta de inversionistas de la compañía de juguetes la cual presidia su progenitora, no habria estado más sorprendida que en ese momento, en que el retorcido y nefasto Eriol Hiraguizawa le recriminaba ser amante de Yukito.

Por dios era el colmo que el hombre que se encontraba enfrente de ella se burlara a su costa y encima se estaba acercando a ella con pasos lentos pero demostrando una voluntad ferrea en su postura, asi como sus ojos ya la habian juzgado e inculpado sin tomar su opinion. Tomoyo empezo a temblar de impotencia, ira contenida y miraba con desprecio a ese hombre que la obserbava con ojos burlones.

—¿Nerviosa, señorita Daidouji? —preguntó él con tono cansado.

—¿Debo estarlo?- Contesto de manera sarcastica la aludida

—Por supuesto. Sé que ha estado engañando a Nakuru. La considera un don del cielo. Qué tonta es. Pero yo pienso otra cosa.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que piensa, señor Hiraguizawa?

—Lo sé todo acerca de usted. Y de Yukito.

—¿De Yukito? ¿Y de mí?

No tenía que hacer más suposiciones. Todo estaba demasiado claro. «Ten calma», les decía siempre a sus niñeras. Mas sin embargo al ver la burla en los ojos azulados de Eriol Hiraguizawa y ver como levantaba levemente la comisura de la boca tratando de contener una risa sarcastica.

Tomoyo se puso furiosa.

—¿Cree que Yukito y yo…? ¡Déjeme decirle algo acerca de su querido cuñado, señor Hiraguizawa! Yukito Tsukishiro es un desagradable mujeriego. ¡No es de extrañar que todas las ayudantes de su prima huyan! Cada una de mis empleadas se quejó de lo mismo.

En ese momento fue Eriol Hiraguizawa quien pare ció sorprendido.

—¿Qué está diciendo, señorita Daidouji? ¿Está ne gando que usted y Yukito…?

—¡Por supuesto que lo niego!

Él soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿No lo vio en el hotel Plaza el miércoles pasa do?

Tomoyo sabía que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo coloradas.

—Fui a una cita con mi madre.

—¿Su madre cree que Yukito es su novio?

—No, por supuesto que no. Fui a comer con mi madre. Era mi día de descanso. Él se encontraba allí con un socio comercial y… —no quería darle explica ciones—… y cuando nos íbamos, yo… me encontré con Yukito.

—Que por casualidad se encontraba allí… ¿Una coincidencia?

—No sé lo que estaba haciendo allí —dijo Tomoyo con tono terminante.

—Debió de haberse alegrado mucho de verlo — dijo Eriol, mirándola con atención.

—En realidad, sí.

—¿Se alegró tanto que dejó que la tomara del bra zo y le diera un beso? ¿Tanto que subió con él a su ha bitación?

—¡No fui a su habitación! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una habitación!

—Por supuesto que no —comentó Eriol con evi dente incredulidad.

—Si piensa que tengo una aventura con su cuñado, es usted un estúpido.

—La estúpida es usted, señorita Daidouji. Yukito no se casará con usted, si es eso lo que espera.

—¡No quiero casarme con Yukito! ¡Ni siquiera me gusta! ¡Me pone enferma!

—Protesta demasiado, ¿no? —preguntó él con en gañosa suavidad.

Tomoyo suspiró y maldijo a Yukito. Todo había sido culpa de su Madre, pues al tratar de frustrar sus planes, Tomoyo tuvo que fingir que se alegraba de ver a Yukito. Además Eriol Hiraguizawa había malinterpretado lo que fue un acto de desesperación.

Lo último que Tomoyo deseaba era tener una aventura.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Lo último que desea ba era casarse… y ese era el plan de su madre.

Echó una mirada furtiva a Eriol; la observaba con expresión dura y escéptica. Recordó todo lo que le habían contado de él.

Sabía que sólo iba a quedarse satisfecho con la verdad.

¿Pero quería ella decirle la verdad?

No.

¿Tenía alternativa? En realidad, no. No cuando un hombre tan poderoso como Eriol Hiraguizawa pensaba que ella estaba decidida a destrozar el matrimonio de su prima. Bastarían unas cuantas palabras de un hombre como él para que su pequeño negocio desapareciera.

Al menos su madre le había prometido que no ac tuaría en su contra.

—No te detendré, Tomoyo —le había dicho cuando ella le comunicó sus planes de abrir «Home Sweet Home»—. No tendré que hacerlo. Te darás cuenta de lo difícil que es y me darás la razón.

El hecho de que su madre estuviera tan segura de que ella fracasaría la llevó a tomar una decisión. A la semana siguiente inauguró «Home Sweet Home», y ya llevaba trabajando, tres años. Al fin estaba consiguiendo una reputación.

Tenía éxito a pesar de la predicción de su Madre. Sonomi Daidouji no lo reconocía. Pero un indicio de que estaba triunfando era el hecho de que ella hubiese tenido que recurrir a otra táctica: le había propuesto que se casara con Jeffrey.

De ninguna manera Tomoyo iba a casarse con Jeffrey, ni con ningún otro hombre. ¡No después de su matri monio con Ian!

Si su madre deseaba tener un sucesor, tendría que adoptar uno. El futuro de Tomoyo estaba estrechamente ligado al de «Home Sweet Home», siempre que Eriol Hiraguizawa no la destruyera.

—No puedo explicarlo —dijo ella, tranquilizándo se todo lo que pudo.

—¿Oh?

—Llevará un poco de tiempo.

—Si es una historia divertida, supongo que no im portará el tiempo —dijo él con ironía.

Señaló la silla que estaba delante del escritorio, invitándola en silen cio a sentarse.

Tomoyo se sentó y él también, detrás del escritorio. La intimidaba tanto como cuando estaba de pie.

—Quizás haya oído hablar de Sonomi Ihchihara

—La conozco —dijo él, sorprendido.

—Es mi madre.

—¿Daidouji es un apellido ficticio?

—Soy viuda. Mi marido falleció hace cuatro años en un accidente. Por lo que yo retome mi apellido de soltera que es Daidouji, no el de mi padrastro como mi madre, por eso no nos relaciona.

—Lo siento.

—Ya me recuperé.

—Es evidente.

—Me dediqué por completo a mi trabajo —dijo Tomoyo con firmeza, apretando los dientes. No era del todo cierto, pero no iba a darle a Eriol Hiraguizawa detalles de su de sastroso matrimonio con Ian—. Después de la muerte de Ian necesitaba algo que me mantuviera ocupada un nuevo comienzo. Tengo un título en psicología. Decidí fundar «Home Sweet Home» porque creo firmemente que con tantas familias en las que los dos cónyuges trabajan, es esencial que cuenten con personas cariñosas que puedan cuidar de sus hijos.

—¿Como usted? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—Exactamente como yo —dijo Tomoyo—. Y como Tracy Everson, Stacy Jerome y las otras tres chicas a quie nes envié para que cuidaran a sus sobrinas. Pero la confianza es como una calle de doble sentido, señor Hiraguizawa. Y su cuñado violó esa norma en todos los casos.

—¿Está diciéndome que Yukito las acosó a todas?

—Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciéndole.

Él permaneció callado. Con el ceño fruncido, la miró fijamente. Tomoyo no apartó la mirada.

Al fin Eriol se encogió de hombros.

—Continúe —dijo.

Ella parpadeó y se sonrojó.

—¿Continuar? ¿Con qué? ¿Quiere que le cuente qué es lo que hizo?

Eriol esbozó una sonrisa.

—Si lo desea… O podría contarme por qué lo per seguía…

—No lo perseguía.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si me dice qué estaba hacien do en el hotel Plaza con él?

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Acababa de comer con mi madre y su socio americano, Jeffrey Hardesty. Estábamos… discutiendo un poco y yo… bue no… necesitaba un pretexto para escapar. Alcé la mirada y vi a Yukito. No sé por qué estaba allí. Pero me acer qué a él y… —se detuvo un momento, se armó de valor y prosiguió—: me comporté con más entusiasmo del que sentía.

—¿Le dio el brazo? ¿Lo besó? ¿Esa clase de co sas? —preguntó él con sarcasmo.

—No lo besé. Él… me besó.

—Y si le creo, me venderá la Torre Eiffel, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, olvídelo! —Tomoyo se puso de pie—. No sé por qué me preocupo. Ya ha decidido qué clase de persona soy, así que convencerá a Nakuru de que me despida. Muy bien. Le ahorraré la molestia. Renuncio —empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Señorita Daidouji! —la voz de Eriol sonó como un latigazo—. Siéntese.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—No, gracias —extendió el brazo hacia el pica porte de la puerta.

Un segundo después Eriol Hiraguizawa se colocó entre ella y la puerta.

—Le he dicho que se siente —dijo con tono ame nazador.

Tomoyo no se movió.

—No soy una empleada suya, señor Hiraguizawa. No tengo por qué obedecerlo —lo miró a los ojos, desa fiante, manteniéndose en sus trece—. Enseñamos bue nos modales a los niños, señor Hiraguizawa. ¿Nadie se los enseñó a usted?

—Por favor, señorita Daidouji —dijo él después de unos segundos—. Siéntese.

Esa vez no había sarcasmo en la voz de Eriol, pero tampoco amabilidad.

—No me quedaré sentada escuchando sus acusa ciones.

—¿Pero yo debo escuchar las acusaciones que le hace a Yukito?

—Usted lo acusó primero.

—Lo hice.

—¿Entonces mis acusaciones le parecen poco ra zonables?

Él se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí —dijo de mala gana—. ¡Pero algunas de esas jóvenes no tenían más de dieci séis años!

—Tenían por lo menos dieciocho años, todas ellas. Sólo empleo a mayores de edad. Pero eso no disculpa a su cuñado.

—¿Por qué continúa enviándolas si él es tan libertino?

—¡No se las mando a él! Su hermana necesita que alguien le ayude con las niñas. Además —se encogió levemente de hombros— colocar a una niñera con una familia tan distinguida es una proeza para la agencia. Hace apenas tres años que fundé el negocio. Necesita mos todas las recomendaciones que podamos conse guir. Además, fue una cuestión de amor propio.

—¿Ningún trabajo es demasiado sucio?

Tomoyo se puso colorada.

—Algo así.

—¿De modo que usted misma se encargó de él?

—Creí que quizás él se sentiría atraído porque las chicas eran relativamente jóvenes.

—Y usted es mayor.

—Tengo veintiocho años.

—Una verdadera anciana —dijo él, burlándose.

—Lo bastante mayor como para controlar a su cuñado.

—Al parecer no. Parece que no puede evitar tocar la, según Alice, la cocinera.

—De todas maneras, no pensaba quedarme allí mucho tiempo. Tengo a una mujer perfecta para ese trabajo, la señora Partridge. Tiene casi sesenta años. Por desgracia está terminando un trabajo temporal.

Eriol no hizo ningún comentario.

—Cuéntame más cosas acerca de su desacuerdo con su madre.

Tomoyo refunfuñó para sus adentros.

—No era nada importante.

—Mentirosa.

—¿Qué le hace decir eso?

—O tiene una aventura con Yukito o lo está utilizando de señuelo para escapar de su madre.

—Mi madre acababa de sugerirme que Jeffrey y yo nos casáramos —confesó ella.

—¿Qué dijo Jeffrey?

—Nada. Pero supongo que estaba deseoso de ha cerlo —respondió Tomoyo, sonrojándose.

—¿Y usted no lo estaba?

—¡No!

—¿No está enamorada de Jeffrey?

—Desde luego que no. Además, no me interesa ca sarme de nuevo.

Él se quedó pensativo por un momento. Tomoyo sabía a qué conclusión estaba llegando: que había estado muy enamorada de Ian, que estaba segura de que nunca volvería a amar a nadie y que jamás podría sus tituirlo. Era lo que todo el mundo pensaba.

—Interesante —dijo Eriol—. Si me alejo de la puerta, ¿volverá a tratar de escapar?

—¿Ya ha terminado de acusarme?

El asintió con la cabeza.

—Por el momento.

Tomoyo se puso rígida de nuevo, y él sonrió con ex presión ceñuda.

—Siéntese, Tomoyo Daidouji. Tenemos cosas qué hablar.

—¿Qué cosas?

Señaló con la cabeza la silla y se sentó en una es quina del escritorio.

—Cosas como las que le dijo a su madre cuando «se acercó» a Yukito muy entusiasmada.

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Sí que importa.

—No entiendo.

—Cuéntemelo.

—Puede adivinarlo, ¿no? —lo miró airadamente.

—Puedo intentarlo, sí. ¿Tal vez no podía casarse con Jeffrey porque Yujito era su amante? —pre guntó él con tono burlón.

—Algo así —dijo Tomoyo entre dientes, humillada.

¡Lo había hecho sin pensar! Fue una tontería. La dejó horrorizada la sugerencia de su madre, de modo que dio excusas desesperadas, lo miró a los ojos, luego alzó la vista y divisó a Yukito; lo demás sucedió de manera autonómica—. Se que fue una estupidez — reconoció bruscamente.

Esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo, pero todo lo que hizo fue preguntar:

—¿Le dijo a su madre el nombre de Yukito?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cree que soy idiota? Sólo dije: «Allí está ahora» y corrí hacia él. ¡Por su puesto que no los presenté!

—¿Qué sucederá cuando su madre descubra que le mintió?

Ella se movió incómoda en su silla.

—Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé aún —respondió ella con enfado. —Quizás yo pueda ayudarla. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Porqué habría de hacerlo? Élse encogió de hombros.

—Soy un hombre de negocios, señorita Daidouji. Si puedo ayudarla y ayudarme a mí mismo, creo que es un buen negocio —parecía casi aburrido mientras ha blaba.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes?

—Quiero que se case conmigo.

* * *

HOLA DE NUEVO SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE TARDO TANTO EN SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, PUES LA VERDAD ES KE ESTOY EN UN MOMENTO DE MI VIDA MUY DECISIVO Y LO CONTRADICTORIO ES KE TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PENSAR PERO SIN ANIMO DE HACER LAS COSAS. (KE CHICA TAN RARA LA VERDAD). EN FIN SOLO QUERIA SALUDARLOS A TODOS AQUELLOS KE AMABLEMENTE ME ENVIARON UN REVIEW Y A TODOS AKELLOS KE AUN NO LO HAN HECHO ANIMENSE, CREANME KE ES EMOCIONANTE LEERLOS Y SABER LO KE OPINAN.

UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO

VERENIKE


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, una noticia importante como voy a estar ocupada estas tres siguientes semanas hasta despues de mediados de septiembre, tratare de publicar otro capitulo como compensacion el sabado o el domingo mas tardar, pero sobre todo les anuncio que tmb publicare un capitulo no se ke tan largo o corto de mi primer fic Corazon o Mente? Espero seguir en su preferencia, pero sobre todo no se olviden de dejarme un review y ahora si a leer...

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_Previamente..._

_—¿Qué sucederá cuando su madre descubra que le mintió?_

_Ella se movió incómoda en su silla._

_—Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue el momento._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—No lo sé aún —respondió ella con enfado. —Quizás yo pueda ayudarla. Ella parpadeó._

_—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Él se encogió de hombros._

_—Soy un hombre de negocios, señorita Daidouji. Si puedo ayudarla y ayudarme a mí mismo, creo que es un buen negocio —parecía casi aburrido mientras ha blaba._

_—¿Cuáles son sus planes?_

_—Quiero que se case conmigo._

* * *

—Muy gracioso.

—¿Quién se ríe?

Lo miró sorprendida.

—¡No es posible que hable en serio!

—No bromeo sobre asuntos de negocios, señorita Daidouji.

—¡El matrimonio no es un asunto de negocios!

—A veces el matrimonio no es un asunto de nego cios —reconoció él con diversión—. A veces es cues tión de hormonas, embarazo y esa ridiculez que lla man amor. Pero durante miles de años ha sido una decisión económica, ni más ni menos.

—¿Y eso es lo que quiere usted?

—Eso es lo que quiero.

Ella movió la cabeza. Se sentía como si hubiera atravesado un espejo o caído en una madriguera de conejos.

—No tiene sentido —dijo al fin—. ¿Por qué quiere casarse conmigo?

—No quiero casarme con usted. Necesito casarme con usted.

—¿Pero por qué?

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y empezó a pasear por la sala.

—Porque sí, eso es todo —dijo sin mirarla.

—No es justo, señor Hiraguizawa.

Eriol la miró airadamente.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Ella sonrió débilmente.

—Yo he tenido que contarle mi sórdida historia. Escuchemos la suya. Él apretó los dientes.

—No tiene nada de sórdida.

—¿Pero existe una historia?

—Es un negocio.

—Como yo soy la persona a la que acaba de pro ponerle que tome parte en ese negocio, tengo derecho a conocer los detalles.

Eriol la miró ceñudo. Tomoyo sonreía en silencio. Él murmuró algo y luego se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Se trata de mi madre —dijo de pronto.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Ah. Comprendo. Usted tambien tiene problemas con su progenitora.

—¡Mi madre no tiene nada en común con su madre!

—Quizá no. Pero, ¿cómo es su madre?

Eriol se frotó la nuca, pensativo.

—Como una lapa —contestó.

—¿Una vez que se pega no se suelta?

—Desde que murió mi padre, se ha concentrado en mí. Me consulta para todo, desde cambiar las bombi llas hasta comprar y vender acciones.

—Comprendo que pueda haber algunos proble mas. Pero no entiendo cómo se resolverán si nos casa mos.

—Esa es la otra parte. Está decidida a verme feliz.

—O sea, casado —interpretó Tomoyo.

—Eso es. Tiene cinco sobrinas solteras las cuales son como sus hijas, pero no es su ficiente. Está decidida a buscarme la esposa perfecta. Habla de la «novia de Hiraguiqawa», como si se tratara del Santo Grial.

Tomoyo sonrió.

—Pues simplemente dígale que no.

—No resultará. Esta empeñada en que yo soy el ultimo varon Hiraguizawa y el encargado de preservar el apellido.

—Nunca resultara —reconoció Tomoyo.

Eriol la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno, no entiendo cómo casándome con usted resolverá su problema —dijo ella.

—Casarme con usted es un trato de negocios. Ca sarme con Lucia es…

—Un momento. ¿Quién es Lucia? ¿Entonces no está planeando un matrimonio hipotético?

El hizo una mueca.

—Ya no.

—¿La ha encontrado? ¿A la «novia de Hiraguizawa»?

—Al parecer, sí.

—¿Quién es la afortunada dama?

Eriol le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Se llama Lucia Stanford. Es hija de una de las mejores amigas de mi madre.

—Es la versión femenina de Jeffrey. Supongo que no le gusta.

—¿Lucia? Por supuesto que me gusta. Es joven, encantadora, hermosa y tiene todo lo que un hombre podría desear en una mujer.

—¿Entonces por qué no se casa con ella?

—¡Maldición, porque no quiero una esposa! Ahora no. Y cuando me case, la escogeré yo.

—Pero si se casa conmigo…

—Casarme con usted sería un negocio. Si me caso con usted, podrá quedarse para ayudar a Nakuru, esta vez como su alguien de la familia. Le aseguro que Yukito no le pondrá un dedo encima. Y también le aseguro que le conseguiré mucho trabajo cuando hayamos terminado.

—¿Vamos a terminar?

—Por supuesto que vamos a terminar —dijo él con impaciencia—. No creerá que es mi intención casarme con usted para siempre, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —se apresuró a decir Tomoyo—. De ninguna manera quiero casarme con usted.

—¿Ni siquiera para salvar su empresa? Eso es lo que le preocupa, ¿no? ¿Que acabe con su negocio?- Tomoyo apretó los dientes.

—No se atrevería.

—¿No?

Ella estaba segura de que lo haría.

—Además —prosiguió él—, tendrá una prueba evidente de que le contó la verdad a su madre y de que no puede casarse con Jeffrey.

—Pero me casaría con usted.

—Sólo formalmente. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No… quiero decir… ¿No… le gustan las mujeres?

—¡Maldición! ¡Por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres!

—Oh. Ya veo. Quiere decir que… las conseguirá… en otra parte.

—¿Las conseguiré? —la miró con expresión bur lona.

—Ya sabe a lo que me refiero —dijo Tomoyo, cons ciente de que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo.

—Sí, señorita Daidouji. Sé a lo que se refiere. Pero no, no las conseguiré en ninguna parte mientras dure el matrimonio. Se lo prometo. No apruebo el adulte rio. Ya se lo dije. ¿Entonces?

Tomoyo deseaba estar soñando y esperaba despertar.

—Esto es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en mi vida. No se me ocurre algo más absurdo.

—¿Se casará con Jeffrey?

—¡No voy a casarme con Jeffrey! No necesito que me mantenga un hombre. Tengo mi propia empresa.

—Por el momento.

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos con rabia.

—¡Maldito!

—Maldígame todo lo que quiera, pero estoy tra tando de hacerle un favor. Deje de protestar tanto, se ñorita Daidouji. ¿Quiere salvar su negocio o no?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Está de acuerdo en que Nakuru necesita ayuda?

—Sí.

—¿Y está de acuerdo en que si puede conseguir un prometido, su madre se olvidará de Jeffrey?

—Tal vez.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está le problema?

Tomoyo no tenía la respuesta para eso.

—Pero yo no lo amo —protestó.

Eriol soltó un bufido.

—Yo tampoco la amo a usted. Ya le he dicho que el matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Es…

—Un negocio.

—Ah, ya me comprende. Olvídese del amor, seño rita Daidouji. Al parecer ya lo tuvo una vez, así que cuídelo. Le prometo que no usurparé el lugar de él en su corazón. Todo lo que haremos será actuar de acuer do con el viejo adagio: un favor con otro favor se paga.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—No mucho. Algunos meses.

—Pero una vez que se haya divorciado…

—La familia de Lucia no me aceptará si estoy di vorciado.

—Comprendo.

—¿La aceptará Jeffrey?

Lo único que le importaba a Jeffrey era clavar sus garras en las empresas de mi madre. Ella sólo era un medio para conseguirlo, nada más. Sospechaba que su madre lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Jeffrey le caía simpático, con eso bastaba.

—Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo, entonces? —le preguntó Eriol impaciente.

—Ni siquiera he dicho si lo haré.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Seis meses. Un año. No sé. Si me caso con otro hombre que mi madre no acepte, quizás sospeche que estaba desesperada.

Eriol la miró con atención.

—¿No aprobó su primer matrimonio?

—No —respondió ella. Lo miró a los ojos, desa fiante.

—Razón de más para que acepte. Nakuru tendrá lo que necesita. Le ataremos las manos a Yukito. Y usted y yo impediremos que nuestras madres se entro metan en nuestras vidas —dijo Eriol, sonriendo—. ¿Qué tiene que perder?

—Mucho, estoy segura.

—Si está preocupada por el dinero…

—El dinero no es el problema.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿El amor otra vez?

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

—No sé…

—Mire, señorita Daidouji. La cuestión es: ¿quién va a manejar su vida? ¿Usted o su madre?

—Usted también podrá intentar hacerlo.

—Yo no trato de manejar su vida. Ya le he dicho que esto es un negocio —dijo Eriol, echando un vistazo a su reloj—. Además, tengo que hacer otro tra to mediante una llamada telefónica a Hawai dentro de diez minutos. Lo que le propongo es estar casados du rante un año. ¿Acepta o no?

Innumerables imágenes chocaron en la mente de Tomoyo: el rostro agotado de Nakuru, las sonrisas de Leda y Christina, las gemelas, la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jeffrey Hardesty, la decisión en los ojos de su madre, el anuncio en la ventana que decía: HOME SWEET HOME, INC.

Nakuru y sus hijas; esa fue la imagen que se quedó en su mente. Nakuru la necesitaba, no cabía la menor duda de ello. Y a Tomoyo le encantaba ayudarla. Quizás ella nunca tendría una hija.

La empresa era todo lo que poseía, pues no había tenido un gran éxito como hija o como esposa. Si la perdía, no sabía qué haría.

Y Eriol podía darse cuenta de que perdería la empresa si se lo proponía.

Su madre no iba a aceptar una negativa por res puesta, ni tampoco la madre de Eriol.

O alguien como Eriol Hiraguizawa.

La idea la hizo sonreír. ¿No desaparecería la sonrisa de suficiencia de Jeffrey si se encontrara con Eriol Hiraguizawa frente a frente, en una sala de juntas?

¿Y qué pensaría su madre de Eriol? Al menos era un hombre del mismo temple que Sonomi Daidouji.

Aun cuando su matrimonio terminara en divorcio, su madre ya tenía una muy mala opinión de ella. Ade más, quizás ni siquiera viviría lo suficiente para verlo. Estaba enferma del corazón.

—¿Se divierte? —la voz de Eriol interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sí.

Él se apartó del escritorio y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Deduzco que se niega?

Tomoyo pensó en su madre, en Jeffrey, en Nakuru y Yukito, en las niñas… Miró con franqueza a Eriol.

—Al contrario, señor Hiraguizawa. Acepto.

* * *

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Se sentó en medio del silencio de su despacho y se dedicó a escu char los pasos de Tomoyo al alejarse por el pasillo. Se dijo que necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza.

¿Le había propuesto matrimonio a una mujer que no conocía? ¿A una mujer a la que había deseado borrar de la faz de la tierra menos de una hora antes?

Sí, lo había hecho realmente. Además, quizás fuera otro inicio de su confusión mental el hecho de que lo sucedido no le pareciera exagerado.

De cualquier modo, ¿qué era una esposa sino un es torbo más? ¿Por qué no tener una que fuera vivaz y es belta, y que tuviera unos grandes ojos amatistas? Además, Tomoyo Daidouji al menos iba a ayudar con las gemelas.

Se frotó las manos, satisfecho consigo mismo. Era una excelente solución. De esa forma frustraría los planes de su madre, resolvería el problema de Nakuru, pondría furioso a Yukito y de paso ayudaría a la señorita Daidouji.

Y lo mejor de todo era que al cabo de un año ella se iría.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero que no se olviden de dejar sus reviews creanme que se los voy a agradecer, las semanas que vienen van a ser muy intensas y se van a decidir muchas cosas en mi vida, espero que todo se resuelva de la mejor manera.

Un abrazo y un beso

Verenike.

PD. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, NECESITO SABER SU OPINION.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola mi gente! Lo prometido es deuda es la 1 de la madrugada del domingo y yo publicando, como les dije en el capitulo anterior, volvere a publicar hasta dentro de un mes asi que disfruen este capitulo lo iba a recortar pero despues me dije no hay que ser mala, subelo con algo importante para dejarlos picados._

_Ahora si a leer, notas y avisos al final..._

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Nakuru, sonriente, en el momento en que él apareció en la puerta de la sala de estar—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Ella iba a levantarse del sofá, pero él le indicó con la mano que no lo hiciera. Cruzó la habitación y la besó en la mejilla. Luego buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo y a las niñas, pero Nakuru estaba sola, no supo por que experimento una sensacion de desilusion. La verdad sea dicha su prima, sonriente, ofrecía un excelente aspecto desde que Tomoyo estaba dandole batalla a las gemelas diabolicas como el las llamaba .

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada. El bebé me da patadas día y noche. Pero desde luego estaría peor si no fuera por Tomoyo — dijo Nakuru, mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de las niñas, donde Eriol suponía que se encontraría Tomoyo—. ¿Qué te pareció ayer, cuando la conociste? ¿No es un encanto?

—Un encanto —repitió él—. Y muy atractiva, también.-Ofreciendole una sonrisa inocente como si fuera un niño a punto de comerse su helado favorito, agradecido por el magnifico regalo.

Nakuru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Atractiva? —miró a Eriol con atención—. Supongo que tienes razón. No es una belleza. No es muy alta, ni tiene piernas kilometricas. Pero tiene cierto atractivo. No es precisamente tu tipo de mujer.

Eriol fingió ofenderse.

—¿Es que mis reacciones son tan previsibles?

—Hasta ahora sí. Siempre te han gustado las da mas que amas un día y al otro olvidas.

—Esas no son damas —dijo él, sonriendo.

—Exactamente —Nakuru bostezó y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo—. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Eriol, a las cinco de la tarde? ¿Acaso has venido porque Tomoyo te hechizó?

—¿Es que no se puede visitar a una de sus queridas primas hermanas sin tener una segunda intención?

—Algunos primos hermanos pueden hacerlo. Tú no.

Eriol suspiró.

—Qué desconsuelo ser tan transparente. He venido para llevar a mis sobrinas a pasear por Central Park. Se lo prometí la última vez que estuve aquí, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—Hace mucho tiempo.

—He estado ocupado.

—Has venido a ver a Tomoyo, ¿verdad?

—Ella también puede ir.

—No quiero que coquetees con mi ayudante, Eriol —le advirtió Nakuru—. La necesito.

«Díselo a Yukito», pensó Eriol.

—No te preocupes, Nakuru —se volvió y se dirigió al pasillo—. Traeré a las niñas antes de la cena.

—¿Y Tomoyo?

—Sólo si tengo que llevarla.

* * *

—No es mi tarde libre.- Exclamaba Tomoyo con desesperacion, no queria estar a solas con Eriol Hiraguizawa, ya habia recibido dosis sufieciente de su encanto, pro asi decirlo

—Nakuru dice que puedes descansar.

—¡No quiero!- Insistia Tomoyo con voz estridente.

Eriol entregó un par de chaquetas ligeras a sus sobrinas.

—Deja de discutir. ¿Cómo va a creer alguien que estás deseosa de verme si no aceptas ir a cenar conmigo después de que hayamos entregado a las niñas?

—No estoy deseosa —protestó Tomoyo.

Había estado pensándolo mejor desde que aceptó el ridículo plan de Eriol. Durante todo el día había pensado en llamarle y decirle que había cambiado de idea. Pero Nakuru no la dejó descansar ni un momen to. Ahora llegaba Eriol y le daba órdenes a ella y también a las gemelas. Tomoyo se detuvo en la puerta.

—Adelante —le dijo Eriol. Luego se volvió ha cia sus sobrinas—. Apresuraos vosotras dos.

—Sí, tío Eriol. Ya vamos, tío Eriol —dijeron al unísono, poniéndose las chaquetas. Al igual que a todo el mundo, la presencia de su tío las atemorizaba.

Eriol desvio su mirada hacia las gemelas ese comportamiento tan… por decirlo sumiso y servicial no era comun en ellas, algo estaba planeando ese par de diablillos tendria que andarse con cuidado si queria terminar la tarde como la habia planeado. Eriol fijo de nuevo su vista hacia Tomoyo cuando esta comenzo a reprocharle su conducta.

—Creo que no… —empezó a decir ella, pero Eriol la interrumpió.

—No tienes que pensar nada. Tan solo sonreírle a Nakuru y dile hasta la vista.

* * *

Nakuru los miró con curiosidad, sonriente.

—Es muy agradable que cumplas tus promesas, Eriol —dijo.

—Hago todo lo posible.

—¿Estás segura de que no prefieres que me quede a ayudarte, Eriol? —le preguntó Tomoyo, un poco desesperada.

—No, no, querida. No te preocupes. Le estaba di ciendo a Eriol que el bebé ha estado activo esta tarde, pero parece que al fin se ha calmado. Creo que dormiré un poco antes de que vuelva Yukito. Que te diviertas —le dijo a Tomoyo.

—Lo haremos —dijo Eriol, y condujo a Tomoyo y a las niñas fuera de la habitación.

—Esto es una locura —dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mientras las niñas presionaban el botón del ascensor.

—Es necesario —la corrigió Eriol.

Tomoyo tuvo que reconocer que hacía una hermosa tarde para pasear en carruaje. El frío viento de abril que había asolado a la ciudad a principios de mes ha bía desaparecido. Tomoyo vio arriates de tulipanes rojos y amarillos que empezaban a abrirse.

Las niñas estaban encantadas ante la posibilidad de salir y Eriol se mostraba sonriente e indulgente con ellas. Tomoyo, que sabía que no tenía escapatoria, los siguió. La aprensión cedió el paso a la perplejidad. Al menos por el momento.

La aprensión volvió cuando se encontraron dentro del carruaje alquilado. La proximidad del cuerpo de Eriol hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa. Se apartó un poco, pero él le pasó el brazo entorno al talle y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

—Cómodo, ¿no?

Eriol le dirigió una mirada feroz.

—Demasiado cómodo.

—¿Qué pasa, señorita Daidouji? —le preguntó él, sonriente—. ¿No le gustan los hombres?

—A veces, señor Hiraguizawa, no lo sé —dijo Tomoyo con franqueza.

Él pareció sorprendido, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Leda señaló hacia el cielo y dijo emocionada:

—¡Mira, Tomoyo! ¡Globos!

Efectivamente, más de una docena de globos flota ban por encima de las copas de los árboles.

—¡Y mira, allí está el zoológico donde vimos a los osos polares y a los pingüinos, Tomoyo! —añadió Christina—. ¿Has estado en el zoológico, tío Eriol? Volvere mos a ir la semana que viene. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—Estoy segura de que vuestro tío estará demasia do ocupado —dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol no estuvo de acuerdo.

—Me parece una buena idea.

—No deberías hacer promesas que no cumplirás —le reprochó Tomoyo en voz baja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no las cumpliré?

—Eres un hombre ocupado.

—Ah, sí. Pero también quiero ser un pretendiente atento.

—Necesitamos hablar de eso.

Eriol acercó sus labios a los de ella.

—Después —prometió acariciando sus labios con los suyos, calidos y tentadores.

Las dos niñas se reian y aplaudian la osadia de su tio. Traidoras.

-Tomoyo te pusiste roja como los calzones de Ted Winslow, verdad que si Leda.- Exclamaba contenta Christa a su gemela.

- Christa, Leda una dama jamas debe ver la ropa interior de un caballero. "Es algo muy personal.

- Entonces por que mi mama ve la ropa interior de mi papa todo el tiempo?.

Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta. Dios la logica infantil.

-Si corazon, pero tu papa y tu mama son esposos, comparten su vida. Son Novios.

Las gemelas se veian una a la otra. Cuando de repente con la mayor inocencia posible una de ellas comento.

-Entonces tu vas a poder verle la ropa interior al tio Eriol, por que son novios verdad, te dio un beso.

-Por mi encantado Tomoyo, solo dime cuando y donde.- Le susurraba Eriol a su oido.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Tomoyo, ofendida no cabia de asombro. Pero des pués de mirar a las gemelas comprendió que no logra ría nada discutiendo con él delante de ellas. Sin em bargo, se dijo que tan pronto como estuvieran solos le haría saber que ella no podría continuar con ese enga ño. Que se fueran de paseo todos, ya sabria ella como manejar la situacion sola, como siempre lo habia hecho.

Mas sin embargo no se cumplieron los deseos de Tomoyo, pues cuando regresaron a casa de Nakuru, Eriol le comentaba a su asombrada prima que tenia la intencione de invitar a Tomoyo a cenar.

* * *

En el restaurante, en el mismo momento en que se sentaron y Tomoyo abrió la boca para decirle que daba por terminado el trato, descubrió al otro lado de la sala a su madre y Jeffrey conversando con un grupo de hombres de negocios japoneses.

Su madre también pareció asombrada. Cuando des cubrió a Tomoyo se interrumpió, pero luego se recuperó y continuó hablando.

Sin embargo, durante toda la cena Sonomi Daidouji no dejó de mirarla. Tomoyo decidió sonreírle a Eriol y mantener una conversación animada con él. No le comentó lo que pensaba decirle. Se dijo que ya ha bría tiempo para eso después.

Su madre no hizo ningún intento por hablar con ella. Tomoyo no se sorprendió. Para Sonomi Daidouji lo más importante eran los negocios. Incluso cuando Eriol y ella terminaron de cenar y se levantaron para irse, Tomoyo sólo esperaba que su madre le dirigiera a Eriol una mirada penetrante.

Pero cuando se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de la mesa,Sonomi Daidouji se levantó de su silla.

—¡Tomoyo!

Tomoyo sintió que los dedos de Eriol le apretaban el brazo. Su madre se acercó a ellos.

—¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía que estarías aquí. De berías habérmelo dicho —se inclinó hacia ella y Tomoyo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —dijo ella, nerviosa.

—Caballeros —dijo Sonomi, volviéndose hacia sus invitados—, quisiera que conocieran a mi hija, Tomoyo, y… —expectante, miró a Tomoyo y luego a Eriol.

—Eriol Hiraguizawa —se presentó él mismo antes de que Tomoyo pudiera hacerlo. Su prometido.

Los dos japoneses la saludaron inclinando la cabeza.

Jeffrey se quedó con la boca abierta.

La madre de Tomoyo también abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, luego los entrecerró, para lanzar a Tomoyo una mirada acusadora.

Estaba furiosa. Sólo le preocupaban sus negocios y Jeffrey. Instintivamente Tomoyo tomó a Eriol de la mano.

—Ya sabes lo ocupada que estás, mamá. No tuve ninguna oportunidad de presentarte a Eriol.

—Ya veo que cometí un error al ser tan inaccesible —volvió a mirar a Eriol—. Hiraguizawa. ¿Quieren acompañarnos?

—Nos encantaría —dijo Eriol cuando Tomoyo iba a protestar. Tomó dos sillas de una mesa cercana e hizo que ella se sentara junto a él. Luego le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

Sonomi los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El señor Morí y yo íbamos a tomar un vino tinto para la cena, pero quizás debería pedir champán, ¿no?, para brindar por el compromiso.

—Sería conveniente —dijo Eriol. Miró a los ojos a Tomoyo y sonrió. Parecía un enamorado incorregible.

Durante una fracción de segundo Sonomi apretó la mandíbula, pero luego llamó al camarero. Los dos ja poneses hablaron entre sí en su propio idioma. Jeffrey no decía nada. Tomoyo se alegró de que no sonriera.

No sabía qué era lo que sabía su madre acerca de Eriol. Sin duda había oído hablar de él.

Se dijo que debería sentirse mucho más culpable de lo que se sentía. Pero, tal tomo estaba la relación con su madre, resultaba agradable llevar ventaja.

Una vez que el champán fue servido, Sonomi le vantó su copa.

—Por mi hija, Tomoyo —dijo mirándola fija mente—. Una mujer llena de sorpresas.

—Y de pasión —dijo Eriol en voz lo bastante alta para que Jeffrey lo escuchara.

Tomoyo se ahogó con el champán. Ruborizada, empe zó a toser y le lloraron los ojos.

Jeffrey abrió mucho los ojos. Permanecía sentado, paralizado. Fue Eriol quien le dio palmaditas en la espalda a Tomoyo y le ofreció agua, así como su pañuelo para que se secara los ojos. En cuanto recuperó el aliento, ella le dirigió una mirada elocuente.

Él sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y la besó leve mente.

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó en voz baja pero seductora.

Tomoyo abrió la boca, aún sorprendida tanto por el beso como el tono de voz de Eriol. Ningún sonido brotó de sus labios. Decidida, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Un poco —dijo—. Creo… creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Yo también lo creo, amor mío —dijo Eriol—, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo a su madre, como si se disculpara; luego se volvió hacia Jeffrey—. ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —añadió en voz baja—. Se muere de ganas porque estemos a solas.

Jeffrey apretó la mandíbula.

Humillada, Tomoyo le pisó un pie a Eriol. Con sus anteriores comentarios bastaba y sobraba.

—Buenas noches, mamá. Encantada de conocerlos —dijo a los invitados—. Jeffrey —añadió, pero en ese instante Eriol la sujetó mientras se despedía.

—Me alegro mucho de haberlo conocido al fin, se ñora Daidouji —dijo a la madre de la chica.

Sonomi logró esbozar una sonrisa glacial e inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo, Hiraguizawa —hizo una pausa y luego agregó—: Hablaré contigo mañana, Tomoyo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la verdad a mi me encanto, espero sus reviews no sean codos, denle un click al botoncito, creanme que me interesa saber que opinan o ke piensan sobre la historia.

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a todas esas pesonitas que me han dejado un review, sinceramente se los agradezco, me emociona leerlos y saber que opinan o que quieren que pase o suceda.

Asi que todas a quellos que no se han animadoa a dejar un review haganlo, creanme te emociona a escribir mas, a buscar nuevas historias a tener ilusion.

En fin un abrazo y un beso, no se olviden dejar su

* * *

.


End file.
